Wrap-around carriers are commonly used in the packaging of beverage bottles and cans. To form a package a carrier blank is wrapped around a group of articles and the end portions of the blank are connected together, usually at the bottom of the carrier. The ends of the carrier typically are open, but because the blank is so tightly wrapped there is little risk of the articles falling out through the open ends. Wrap-around carriers are structurally sound and are economical, making them ideal carriers for certain products.
A problem which has been created by the practice of scanning the price codes on merchandise at the check-out counters of retail outlets has led to a demand for wrap-around carriers with partial end panels which cover the code on the end articles in the package. This allows the scanner to see only the price code on the carrier itself rather than erroneously scanning the price code on an end article in the carrier. Although normally not needed to prevent articles from escaping from a carrier, the provision of partial end panels provides extra insurance against that risk.
Wrap-around carriers have been provided with partial end panels by various means, most commonly by connecting 30, end panels to the blank through the use of gusset panels which allow the end panels to fold into place as the blank is wrapped around the articles. This has resulted in an increase in the cost of the blanks due to the need for additional material to form the end panels and the gusset panels.
It would be highly desirable to be able to provide wrap-around carriers with partial end panels without increasing the cost of the carrier blanks, and it is the primary object of this invention to provide such a carrier.